Kai is Kidnapped!
by DarkWolf88
Summary: this is my first story on Kai is kidnapped and it's up to Tyson, Kenny and Rei to get him back. rating may change. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Taken

"Good job boys on the defeat of the Demoliton Boys!" Mr. Dickinson said as he was coming down from his seat in the stadium.  
  
"Hey! How about we celebrate? My treat!" Tyson's dad asked.  
  
"Alright!" Tyson exclaimed "Lets go!"  
  
The 5 boys got into their van and headed out of the stadium parking lot.  
  
Just then, 2 black cars and a black van pulled up next to them and threatened to run them off the road! One of the cars hit the side of the van, and the van rolled over on it's side in a small ditch.  
  
Kai opened a window and got out, but a person in the black van pulled out a dart gun and shot him in the leg.  
  
Kai pulled the dart out. "Darn it" He fell over the side of the van.  
  
"Oh no Kai!" Max called out getting out of the bus.  
  
Rei rushed over to him.  
  
"Kai are you alright?"  
  
"Take Dranzer. Keep...him safe...." Kai said handing Rei his beyblade. He then blacked out.  
  
Another person ran over to them and hit Rei away with his gun and picked Kai up.  
  
"He's the one!" A man said as Kai was thrown into the back of the black van.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson yelled and tried to catch the van.  
  
A guy in one of the cars threw a smoke bomb and with that, Kai was gone.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
so what did you think?  
  
please tell me  
  
i am new at all of this so any help will be great  
  
:-D 


	2. Thoughts

wow! thanks for all the reviews! i know this is a little short also, but as it gets further along, i promise that there will be more action and longer chapters.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Back at the hotel:  
  
"Dang it!" Tyson yelled as he slammed his fists onto the coffee table. "Why would they want Kai?!"  
  
"Calm down Tyson. Kai can take care of himself untill he's found." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"But Tyson does have a point. Why take Kai?" Rei said  
  
"Who would take him anyway?" Kenny asked himself.  
  
Dizzy answered. "How about Boris and Volitair? After all, Kai did destroy their computers. Maybe it's payback for leaving the Demolition Boys."  
  
"Oh yes! Boris could be after Kai for that!" Mr. Dickinson replied.  
  
"Well then, let's go down to that abbey and find out!" Tyson said heading for the door.  
  
"Wait a minute Tyson! IF Boris DID take Kai, do you think he would be stupid enough to bring him back to the abbey where we could find him?" Rei asked  
  
"Good point." Tyson mumbled. "But there just has to be a way to find him." He said looking at Dranzer.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and moaned.   
  
"Where am I?" He asked himself.  
  
Everything was black. Suddenly, bright lights when on. Kai tried to sheild his eyes with his arm, but found that the were bound. In fact, not only were his arms bound, but his entire body was strapped onto some kind of table.   
  
He was in a grey room that looked liked some kind of office. It had a desk in the corner and a chair. Kai was in the middle of the room.  
  
He heard footsteps outside and a dark figure walked in.  
  
"I see that you are awake young Kai."  
  
"Boris!" Kai spit out. "What am I doing here!"   
  
Boris moved into the light. "You are going to pay for betraying us!'  
  
With that, 2 men in lab coats moved in. One had a needle. Kai started to struggle to get free, but to no use. The man injected the needle into Kai's neck. Almost instantly, Kai was temporalily paralized.  
  
Boris laughed. "Bring him to the lab."  
  
Kai's vision started to blur and he blacked out again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
i'm starting school soon so it might be a few more days before the next chapter.  
  
R&R! 


	3. the mystery of the werehouse

whoops...the second chapter was misnamed so i fixed it. i thought i already loaded this chapter. oh well. here it is  
  
thanks for all the reveiws!   
  
I can't believe how many people read this story!  
  
:-D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About a day later, Rei, Tyson and Kenny were out on the streets looking for Kai. Max had to go back to America with his mother and was already on a plane.  
  
Tyson had found a vending machine and bought a soda. Just then, a black car passed by. Tyson was certain it was the same one involved with Kai's abduction.  
  
"Hey! That looks like the same car!" Rei said.  
  
"Come on let's follow it."  
  
Awhile later, the car came to a stop infront of an old werehouse near the abby. It looked pretty worn down and was barely visible to the public. The driver got out and went inside.  
  
Tyson and the others followed and hid behind some boxes that were piled inside near the door.  
  
The driver stopped in the middle of the room and another person came out from a secret door in the back and went to the driver.  
  
"Did you find it?" The figure asked the driver.  
  
"No sir not yet. I couldn't find any of the BladeBreakers. The must have taken it with them where ever they went to."   
  
"Well FIND IT!!!" The person commanded. His voice echoing.  
  
"Yes sir!" The driver said and ran back to his car.  
  
The figure went to an intercom system. He pushed a button.  
  
"Report!" He commanded.  
  
"Sir the prisoner hasn't done anything yet. We are commincing with the operation, but it seems that we are having trouble."  
  
"Well of course! We trained him to withstand this! Increase the pressure! I'll be there shortly." The man said. He went back to the secret doorway and dissappeared.  
  
Tyson got up and started to head the same way but Rei grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait!" He said quietly and pointed up toward a security camera.  
  
"Darn!" Tyson said under his breath. "There has to be another way!"  
  
"Look guys!" Kenny pointed to a ventalation shaft. "Maybe we can get in this way."  
  
Rei and Tyson shook their heads in agreement and proceeded toward the opening.   
  
Within minutes, the team mates were in the ventalation system heading deeper into the dark werehouse.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
again...please review! 


	4. Brainwashed!

here's the fourth chapter.  
  
enjoy  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson, Rei, and Kenny continued into the dark, maze-like air ducts. They had really no idea where they were going. All of sudden, there was a light at the end. The three bladers crawled out carefully and quitely moved swiftly behind a wall. They were ontop of a legde that was overlooking a large room with computers, examining tables, and a some kind of large, clinder tank with something in it. There were about 5 people in lab coats standing around the tank.  
  
"What's going on here?" Tyson wondered.  
  
The only two doors in the room slid open and the man from earlier stepped in.  
  
"Boris!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Rei quickly covered his mouth. "Shhh." He whispered.  
  
Boris walked over to the tank  
  
"Still no progress sir." One of the guys in the lab coats said.  
  
"Take him out." Boris said.  
  
"Yes sir." A technition at the computer said and pressed some buttons on the counsel.  
  
The top of the tank lifted off. Along with it, a limb body with spandex shorts and connected with many different wires.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Kai!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
The teammates had looks of horror when they saw Kai.   
  
The lab coat guys took him and laid him on the examining table.   
  
Kai had wires attached to his forehead, chest, forearms, and legs. He was pale and lifeless.  
  
The doctors began to remove the wires and check his vital signs.  
  
"He's still alive sir."   
  
"Good." Boris said while filling a needle with somekind of liquid. "This should finish the job."  
  
Boris walked over to Kai and stuck the needle behind his ear and injected the liquid.  
  
Kai moaned a little.  
  
Boris smiled and chuckled.   
  
"It should be any minute sir." A technition said looking at his watch.  
  
Boris grinned to himself and crossed his arms.  
  
A few moments later, Kai's eyes opened slowly. His vision was very blury. He blinked a few times and everything became clearer.   
  
"Hello young Kai. How are you feeling?" Boris asked  
  
Kai sat up and held his head. "Boris? What's going on?"  
  
"What the heck is he doing?!" Rei asked  
  
"You suddenly got sick, but we think you'll be okay now. Take him to his room." Boris said.  
  
One of the doctors came over and put a blanket around Kai and led him out of the room.  
  
"Mission is successful." Boris chuckled to himself. "Kai is now ours again!"  
  
"They brainwashed him!" Tyson said  
  
The computer beeped.   
  
"Sir! We have intruders!" A guy at the computer said.  
  
"Shoot!" Rei exclaimed.   
  
Tyson, Kenny and Rei turned around and started to run back to the air ducts, but it was too late. Boris's security had blocked their way.  
  
"Crap!" Tyson said as they were surrounded.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here? The Bladebreakers? Well, at least 3 of them." Boris said walking toward them.  
  
"What did you do to Kai!" Rei demanded.  
  
"Well, lets just say that he's back to his normal self before you met him." Boris replied  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
the next chapter might take a little longer to get.  
  
stupid school! i'm loaded down with homework and it's only the first week!  
  
anyway...please review! 


	5. Back to the Past

yay! I accually managed to finish this chapter! School has been really time consuming this year and I haven't had free time ever since it started!  
  
agh!!!  
  
well then..... here is the next chapter!  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews peoples!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a dark night in Russia 11 years ago. Kai was only 4 at the time.  
  
Lights flickered in the short distance. Screaming and yelling could be heard. There was smoke that raised high into the sky, like a tall tower, making the night look even blacker.  
  
A young boy, being held by his grandfather, cried softly. Clinging to a white scarf that his mother had made for him, he muttered something.  
  
"Mommy....."  
  
The boy was all alone now. For his father was killed when he was around 2. The only one to care for him was his grandfather.  
  
He didn't care for him that much. Something about his eyes made him feel uneasy, scared almost. But now he didn't have a choice.  
  
"Don't worry Kai. Your mother is better off now." He said a little coldly.  
  
Kai didn't dare look into his eyes, for fear that he would lose himself.  
  
The elderly man started to walk toward a black car waiting for him. He sat Kai down in the seat next to him and commanded that the driver take him to a man named Boris.  
  
"Yes sir Mr. Volitare." The driver answered and started the car.  
  
All Kai could do was look out the window at his burning house, and mourn.  
  
It was midnight when the car stopped. Kai had fallen asleep, still clutching the scarf. Volitare picked Kai up as he got out of the car.  
  
There was a man standing at the door waiting for him. He had a trench coat on and very strange goggles.  
  
"Is he the one?" The man asked  
  
Volitare nodded and handed Kai over to him.  
  
Kai woke up suddenly.  
  
"Grandpa?! Why are you leaving me?"  
  
"I'm coming back in the morning. Boris will take good care of you until I get back." Volitare said.  
  
"But..." Kai started as he looked up at Boris. His eyes grew wide at the sight of him.  
  
Boris smirked and turned and walked inside. The door quickly closed behind him.  
  
The next morning, Kai sat in his cot. He was unable to sleep the whole night. All he could think about was his mother and if his grandfather would really come back. He doubted it, and in a way he hoped he didn't come.  
  
He heard Boris call his name.  
  
Kai frowned. He was discusted with all of this. He could feel his heart growing cold.  
  
He wrapped the scarf around his neck and walked out to meet Boris.  
  
"I have something to show you young Kai." Boris said leading him through a series of hallways.  
  
"Where am I?" Kai thought to himself. It was some kind of....abbey he thought.  
  
They finally arrived at a room with computers and different machines in it. There was a wall of glass at the far end. Boris led Kai over to it, and they both looked down into the room below them.  
  
This room had some more computers in it, and a gaint bowl in the center. Kai looked down and all he could do was gape at what he saw.  
  
A spinning top! Blue and red spinning around the bowl, knocking other tops out of it's way with incredible force! There was a bright light, and a gaint bird came out. The bird red and golden like fire!  
  
Kai gasped at this awesome sight. "What is that thing?! It's so incredibly powerful!" He said to himself.  
  
Boris bent down to Kai's level.   
  
"That you see there is a beyblade. And the firery bird is a bitbeast. It's name is Dranzer, and he's all yours, if you can handle him." Boris said.  
  
Kai stared opened-mouth. "You mean it! Dranzer....is mine?"  
  
Boris nodded as a person in a white lab coat came in the door holding the blue beyblade. Boris took it and placed it in Kai's hands.  
  
Boris gave an evil grin and started to chuckle.  
  
Kai suddenly woke up drenched in sweat.  
  
"Only...a dream." He told himself  
  
He looked around and found himself in a familiar place.  
  
"Something's not quite right here, even though it feels right." Kai thought to himself.  
  
After wiping the sweat off his face, he got up and walked over to the closet. He opened it and found 2 other outfits. One was a green training outfit and the other was his normal clothes. (Blue cargo pants, black sleeveless shirt and white scarf. He was reaching for the blue pants when a voice came up on the intercom.  
  
"Kai! Get dressed for training! We have something special for you."  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed and a smile appeared. It felt like something had hit him. He started to laugh as he grabbed his training outfit and got dressed.   
  
Tyson and the others were in a large, grey room, similar to the one with the examining tables, but this one had nothing in it except a camera in the corner.  
  
Tyson banged on the door.  
  
"Let us out! What happened to Kai!" He demanded.   
  
Just then, the door slid opened to reveal Boris.   
  
Tyson jumped back in surprise. "So are you going to let us go now?"  
  
"Don't be silly!"  
  
"Then what do you want?" Rei asked.  
  
"I want to have a match. You win, I let you go free with Kai. But if you lose, well, I get to keep him."  
  
"That's not fair!" Kenny said. "You're acting like Kai is a piece of property that you own!"  
  
"But I do own him. I created what he is!" Boris grined and chuckled again.  
  
Tyson growled.  
  
All of a sudden, the door slid open revealing......Kai?!  
  
He looked completly different in the dark green jumpsuit. The collar fit tightly around his neck and was somewhat form-fitting with many cargo pockets on the sleeves, chest, and legs. He had a black belt with a small black leather box on his side. There was a harness around his chest that had two letters in white across his heart. BV. BioVolt.  
  
"Kai! Thank God you're all right!" Tyson exclaimed and began to run over to him, but Rei grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Wait Tyson. Something isn't quite right with Kai. Look at his eyes!"  
  
Tyson nodded and looked.  
  
Rei was right! Kai's eyes were glassy and emtpy! His normal expression looked even more colder and distant, not to mention pale still.  
  
"Snap out of it Kai!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"It's no use! The Kai you knew is long gone! Now! It's time to battle!" Boris shouted.  
  
Kai walked over to the beyblade bowl and took out his beyblade and launcher. But it wasn't Dranzer! It was BlackDranzer again!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
again, please review! and if you have any ideas, I would be pleased to hear them!  
  
I'm thinking of having one of the bad guys in this story die at the end, but I won't say who. tell me what you think of that.  
  
but do review! I need reviews!!  
  
:-D  
  
so then....untill next time  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Saved

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
They really helped!  
  
I accually had some free time so here is the next chapter!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An evil smirk appeared on Kai's face. He chuckled slightly. "Prepare to loose your bitbeasts BladeBreakers." Kai's voice was deep and cold.  
  
"Kai! What have they done to you?" Tyson demanded.  
  
"Come on! Are you going to beyblade or what?!" Kai growled.  
  
"Hmph! Okay fine!" Tyson agreed but took out Dranzer and stepped up to the beydish.  
  
"3......2.......1......... LET IT RIP!!!!!"  
  
BlackDranzer and Dranzer landed in the dish and immediately attacked each other.  
  
Kai's eye grew wide. "What's happening?!"  
  
"Are you starting to remember now?" Rei asked  
  
Kai took a step back. "N...NO!!!"  
  
"What are you doing Kai! Get up there and fight! They are the enemy! Defeat the enemy!" Boris shouted. He took out a remote control from his pocket and turned the dial up.  
  
"AHH!!" Kai grabbed his head. "Stop it!"  
  
The BladeBreakers were shocked.  
  
"Come on Kai!" Boris growled.  
  
Just then, BlackDranzer began to loose power. Dranzer attacked it and it flew out of the dish and landed at Kai's feet.  
  
"W...what happened?" Kai asked himself.  
  
"NO! How can this be! The ultimate weapon defeated?!" Boris exclaimed.  
  
Kai dropped to his knees. He saw his old beyblade in the dish still spinning.  
  
"D....Dranzer?" He whispered.  
  
Tyson picked up Dranzer. "This is yours Kai. Don't you remember? Try to remember!"   
  
Kai's eyes quivered. "I.....I....I can't."  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Tala was walking through the halls when he heard some commotion from the lab. He walked over to the doors and opened them.   
  
"What the!?" He exclaimed. "What's going on in here?!" He demanded  
  
"Tala??!" Everyone but Kai gasped.  
  
"Oh no! What's happened!" He gasped seeing Kai on the floor.  
  
He stared at his old friend for a few moments and gasped.  
  
"Boris! What have you done!" Tala exclaimed seeing Kai's eyes.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. "T.....Tala?" He whispered  
  
"You've brainwashed him!?" Tala yelled at Boris.  
  
"Get out of here now!" Boris demanded.  
  
"Kai! You've got to remember! Break Boris's control!" Tala yelled.  
  
"Someone get him out of here! What do you think you are doing Tala! You will ruin everything!" Boris shouted.  
  
Boris grabbed Tala's neck. "You little twit! You have ruined our plans far to many times! You are a loser! You are the second most powerful blader in the world and you can't beat the Bladebreakers! You are useless!!!" Boris tightened his grip.  
  
Tala gasped for air, his pale skin turning red.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kai screamed in pain and grabbed his head again. He bent over closer to the floor shaking. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"  
  
"What's happening!?" Boris asked himself and looked over at Kai.  
  
Kai raised his head, looking Boris in straight in the eyes.  
  
Kai's eyes were back to normal, but burned with hatred and anger.  
  
"K...K...K....Kai?" Boris dropped Tala. He fell to the ground coughing, gasping for air and holding his throat. Boris was scared. Scared of the look in Kai's eyes.  
  
Boris took a few steps back as Kai rose from the floor. "Kai! Stop!" Boris held up the remote.  
  
Kai launched BlackDranzer at Boris, knocking him in the head unconscience. The remote flew out of his hands and BlackDranzer then flew into the control panel.  
  
The panel exploded, creating a wave of fire behind Kai.  
  
"Ahh!" The BladeBreakers exclaimed as the heat hit them. They back up to the door.  
  
Kai was walking fairly slowly toward the door as an alarm sounded.   
  
"Kai! Snap out of it!" Tyson yelled as he drew closer.  
  
Kai suddenly jerked to a stop. His eyes returned to normal and he gasped. "Ty....son?"  
  
He tried to walk another step, but his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Kai!" His team members called and ran over to his motionless body.  
  
"Come on Kai! We have to get out of here!" Tyson called shaking his leader. But Kai was unconscience.  
  
Tala rushed over to them and slung Kai's arm around his shoulder. "We have to get out of here now! This place is going to explode!"   
  
Tala began to drag his old friend toward the exit. Rei came over and helped carry him.  
  
The beybladers hurried down the halls for what seemed like forever, following Tala's directions.  
  
"This way!" Tala called as they turned a corner to a door with a keypad on the side.  
  
Tala typed in a few numbers and the door opened into the main part of the warehouse where they had started. Smoke poured out of the door as they got toward the outside.  
  
When they had gotten out of the building, they saw that there were fire trucks trying to fight the fire that had engulfed a third of the building.  
  
A police officer yelled at them in Russian and shoved them away towards an ambulance.  
  
The medics quickly put blankets around the boys and offered them some oxygen. Tala refused.  
  
Kai was loaded on to a stretcher in an ambulance.  
  
"Kai! Are you alright?" Rei asked trying to reach Kai. But he was only snapped at by the Russian medic.  
  
They put an oxygen mask on Kai and tried to get him to breathe.  
  
After a few moments, Kai let out a gasp and coughed violently, his body shaking.  
  
The medic sighed with relief and said something in Russian.  
  
"They are going to take him to the hospital now." Tala translated. "Go with him. I have something to take care of."  
  
The BladeBreakers nodded and climbed into the ambulance with Kai.   
  
The doors closed and the ambulance sped off, sirens blaring.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
again...please review!  
  
untill next time...  
  
Ja ne!!! 


	7. The End?

Here's the final chapter!  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the hospital:  
  
It was noon the next morning. Tyson, Rei and Kenny were sitting in the waiting room along with Mr. Dickinson. Tyson's father had already left the country and was on his way home. The beybladers had been treated for a small case of smoke inhalation and some minor burns. They had all spent the night there, worrying about Kai.  
  
A doctor came around the corner and cleared her throat. "Mr. Dickinson?" She asked with a strong Russian accent.  
  
Mr. Dickinson shot straight up and went over to her. "Yes? Is Kai alright?"  
  
Hearing Kai's name Rei and Tyson woke up and looked over at the doctor with anticipation. Kenny was still asleep.  
  
"Well...." She paused. "Mr. Hiwitari has been through alot. He hasn't awakened yet, but we did find some strange chemicals in his body. They have threatened his health. We were able to drain the chemicals, but only time will tell if he will survive." The doctor said looking at her clipboard. "If you had brought him in an hour later, he would have surely died."  
  
The group was shocked.  
  
"C..can we see him?" Rei asked.  
  
"...I don't see why not." The doctor replied. "Follow me."  
  
The boys jumped out of their chairs and rushed to catch up with the doctor. Mr. Dickinson sat back down so that the boys could have some privacy.  
  
The doctor led them to Kai's room and opened the door. "Here you go."  
  
The boys thanked her and walked in, closing the door behind them.  
  
Kai was lying motionless on a bed near the window. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines. He had a clear oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson asked walking to the side of Kai's bed.   
  
Rei came over and put his hand on Kai's. "We're here for you. You can pull through this!"  
  
Kai's eyelids quivered a bit. Kai slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Ty....son? Rei?" He whispered weakly.  
  
Everyone gasped with excitement.  
  
"Kai! You're back!" The two exclaimed.  
  
Kai looked the other way. "What have I done?.....I could see everything I just couldn't stop myself." He whispered  
  
Rei and Tyson could barely hear him.   
  
"Don't worry about it! You are finally free! Biovolt won't ever come after you again!" Tyson said.  
  
"I know but......" Kai was cut off.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Rei said. He took out Dranzer and placed it in Kai's hand. "I kept my promise."  
  
Kai halfway smiled. "Thanks....." He dozed off again.  
  
Rei and Tyson smiled at eachother and left the room, letting Kai sleep.  
  
And Kai could finally sleep in peace, now that Boris was gone.  
  
But what will happen next? Will Voltaire get revenge?  
  
~~~THE END~~~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So...I finally finished.  
  
How did you like it?   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
I am thinking of making a sequel to this story, so keep an eye out if you want to read it.  
  
until next time....  
  
Ja ne!!! 


End file.
